Tiny Kong
.]] ''.]] '''Tiny Kong' is a character in the ''Donkey Kong'' games who first appeared in Donkey Kong 64. She is an anthropomorphic tail-less monkey that has blonde hair and pigtails. She is Dixie Kong's younger sister and is a cousin to Chunky Kong and Kiddy Kong, as stated in the manual for Donkey Kong 64. In Donkey Kong 64, she was voiced by Kevin Bayliss. In Diddy Kong Racing DS and all later games, she is voiced by Jen Taylor. This actress also voiced Dixie in Mario Superstar Baseball. She is now depicted as taller than Dixie. In Donkey Kong 64, her clothing was a beanie hat, blue overalls, a white T-Shirt, and white shoes. She was freed by Diddy Kong in the Angry Aztec level in the building near Candy's Music Shop. Her weapon is the Feather Crossbow, her instrument is the Saxophone Slam, the Potion enables her for Mini-Monkey, Pony-Tail Twirl, and Monkey-Port. She can shrink when she jumps into her special barrel, allowing her access to areas other Kongs cannot go. She can do a helicopter-spin, equivalent to Dixie's, to slow down her descent. And she can teleport virtually anywhere when standing on a blue pad. Tiny was one of the confirmed characters in Donkey Kong Racing for the GameCube with Donkey Kong, Diddy, Kiddy, and Taj, but the game was cancelled as Microsoft purchased Rare, Ltd. in September 2002. She makes a cameo appearance in the GBA port of the SNES games, Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong Country 3. In Donkey Kong Country 2, Diddy, Dixie, or both must rescue her from the Zingers in a mini-game called, Kongnapped, and the objective is to rescue six of her in order to win. In Donkey Kong Country 3, she appears in one of Funky's Motorboat challenges. These two games she appeared in are the only games where she is not a playable character. In her spin-off debut, Diddy Kong Racing DS, she seems to have grown more mature, making her both taller and more physically developed than her older sister, Dixie. Her clothing was a beanie hat, sweat pants, a spaghetti-strap top, sandals, and fur wristbands, and she wore earrings that she did not wear in the previous games. She is one of the first eight playable characters. Her acceleration and handling are slightly below average, and she has a medium top speed. In the game's commercial, she was using a Hovercraft and instead of being in the usual position in the game, she was standing, leaning forward. In Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, Tiny is one of the Kongs in this game. It is the first game on the Wii she appears in. It is also the second racing game for her character. She is one of the unlockable characters in this game. She was unlocked by completing Sapphire Mode on a Rookie Setting. Tiny Kong is also set to appear as a playable character in Mario Super Sluggers. This is also Tiny Kong's debut in the Mario franchise. Category:Mario characters Category:Donkey Kong characters Category:Nintendo protagonists Category:Female video game characters Category:Animal superheroes Category:Child superheroes Category:Fictional monkeys Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional archers Category:Fictional racecar drivers Category:Fictional characters who can change their size Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:1999 introductions